In the Rain
Prologue, The Coming out It was a normal day, at least to Raindrop, living on the coast of Pantala. Her family sheltered her in a small, but homey house there. She had yet to tell this such family that she indeed was unusual, as they so hated from other dragonets. If she was found unusual, they would get rid of her, like trash. So, Raindrop knew she'd have to do it eventually, and now seemed like the right time. Her birthday was a few days ago, so everyone was pretty calm around her. So, it was time. Raindrop opened the house's door, and hobbled inside. Everyone turned to look at her, probably because her scales were covered in sand from the beach. She shuffled into the other room and quickly washed off the sand with a rag and a bucket of water. She slowly walked back into the room where her family was, and sat down on one of the cushions surrounding the wooden table. She'd thought they were lucky to have such a house, seeing as there were barely any trees left on Pantala. But, all everyone else in her family did was complain about it. They all thought it was, "Too Tiny." Or, "Too Dark." Or, "Soo Bland." Though, Raindrop found it a beautiful place, with hidden tinted white rays of light filtering through the wood, and small plants growing on the walls. She loved this house, though, she feared she may have to leave it. “So,” Raindrop said cautiously, “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you all.” Everyone either sitting at the table or in the living room turned their heads to Raindrop, especially her father, whose brow was raised suspiciously. ”Yes, Raindrop, dear?” Her mother said in that motherly tone, though Raindrop knew she wouldn’t keep this such tone once she actually said what was on her mind. It was important though, so she had to. “I-I like female dragons.” As Raindrop spoke these few words, chaos sprouted in the small house. Her father dropped his glass of water, which shattered on the floor. Her mother drew away from her as though she were both disgusted and afraid. And her sister, oh her sister, laughed, that annoying, peculiar laugh that felt like nails on a chalkboard. “How Dare You besmirch this family’s good name! I was starting to climb The ranks at work, but no, all is ruined because we have a mistake of a daughter!” Her dad yelled, angry as can be. “Settle Down, honey,” Raindrop’s mother said to him, “Now Raindrop, go to your room, you aren’t to come out unless I or your Father approve!” Raindrop reproachfully walked into the small room she called her own. Though it possessed nothing more than a few prized items, a creaky bed, and some blankets, this was where she was expected to spend most of her time now, apparently. Chapter One, Not So Sweet now Raindrop Woke, smiling up at the light filtering through the small window. She sat up, yawned, and then suddenly remembered the happenings of last night. The smile fell from her face, and the floor could’ve sworn it was so heavy it might’ve broken it. A growl crept out of her throat, for the first time in years. She was about to go back to sleep, when Raindrop’s Mother burst into her room. “You’re needed in the kitchen,” She said, exiting the room. Raindrop followed her out the door, sitting down where her cushion used to be, which was now removed. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Frenchtoastbites) Category:Genre (Romance)